Inferior or Superior
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: The Region of Cyberos is one of vast technological advancements than any other. A futuristic utopia that's led to a better way of life, a better way of Pokémon Trainers and Battle. But there are always those who resent the ways of the future, and will at any cost. But there'll be three to stop them; a logic devoted scientist, a vengeful Trainer, and the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**This is a little surprise for y'all, this was meant to be for January but I decided to give it out for you now. **

**But for those new to my Fanfic page, this was once a One Shot of mine for Pokémon and Transformers.**

**Now this story will focus on a human version of what I can say is my favourite character, he's not Autobot, but is instead the Decepticon known as Soundwave. As well as an OC of mine that'll travel to this new Region. **

**So I think now we should begin.**

**ROLL OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Future is Now

* * *

The last member of Team Primeval fell to the ground as his Pokémon returned to his Poke-Ball. A person walked up and loomed over him, his body wrapped in shadows and the only thing visible being his red V-shaped visor.

"Damn kid…who do you think you are?" The Grunt groaned as he tried to sit up.

"_Soundwave superior…..Team Primeval inferior."_ The teen said, his voice masked by a robotic monotone voice changer. The teen reared back his foot and kicked the Grunt so hard he fell unconscious.

The teen then began to leave the warehouse where the battle took place. A mechanical squawk caught his attention as he looked to one of the windows where a bird shaped creature, hidden by shadows that was perched in a windowsill.

The teen took out a Poke-Ball and pointed it at the creature. A red bolt shot out as the creature was absorbed into the ball. The ball shrank and the teen left.

* * *

The Region of Cyberos is to be considered to be the most technologically advance by most of the world. Science has evolved the Region far beyond others which has effected both human life, and Pokémon life.

Pokémon have changed to adapt to the new ways of life, some even evolving into cybernetically enhanced versions of themselves.

A pair of cruise boats had just entered port with people exiting to the new land. One person, a young fifteen year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt under a silver jacket with denim jeans and blue strap on shoes. She took in a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh.

"So this is Cyberos. Wow, the place really is high tech." She looked around at the machines; hover cars, robot assistants, just all around helpful in some way. "Mom would love it here."

_*BZZT! BZZT!*_

The girl took her phone out and answered the call coming through.

"Hey mom."

"_Anna honey, well how's the Region? Is it as high tech as they say?"_

"Yes mom it's very cool here." Anna chuckled. "You sure you're gonna be fine by yourself?"

"_Of course dear, besides I have Golurk here to help out."_ A low groan was heard from the other side of the phone. "_You just go and enjoy yourself out there. Bye!"_

"Bye." Anna hung up and smiled. She looked down at the Poke-Ball attached to her belt and began to walk. "Right then, first stop Poke-Centre. Those battle on the ship left you and the other two in a wreck."

She walked out of the dock area and made her way to the nearest town. A few minutes led her to a small quaint town, a sign near the forest naming it Delta Drome.

"Delta Drome huh? Interesting name." Anna was about to walk past the sign, if not for a small robot to pop out of the top of it.

"**Hello!"** It said, scaring the young trainer. **"Welcome to Delta Drome! How may I be of assistance?"**

"Oh god you scared me. What are you?"

"**I am a Robotic Affective Friend. Known as R.A.F for short. What can I do to help?"**

"Oh okay. Um….where's the nearest Poke-Centre? I need to heal my Pokémon."

"**Ah yes. The nearest Poke-Centre is directly in the middle of Delta Drome, the building with the bright red roof."**

'Well it's nice to see somethings are the same.' She thought. "Well thank you R.A.F." The robot folded back into sign as Anna headed into the town, and what she saw left her a little amazed. Everywhere machines were helping out the every-folk; drones delivering packages, doing shopping, taking Pokémon for walks.

"Wow…" She looked around until she found a familiar red roofed building. She walked in and looked around at the many people and Pokémon either relaxing or getting something to eat.

"Welcome to the Poke-Centre," Anna's attention was drawn to the voice of a man behind the front counter said. Behind the desk was a devilishly handsome man wearing a dark red doctor's coat with black hair and deep red eyes. "Name's Dr Knockout, whaddya need?"

"Oh um…I'm here to get my Pokémon healed." Anna took the three Poke-Balls off her belt and handed them to Knockout. "The boat ride here had a small tournament and I didn't get far."

"Boat trip huh?" Knockout took the three balls and placed them in a machine where they started to spin. "Not from around here I'm guessing."

"No, I'm from Hoenn. Just got here to continue on being a Trainer." Anna answered. "Just wanted to see the rest of the world ya know?"

"Huh, nice ambition."

The door to the Centre opened as someone walked inside, as he walked through everyone who was even remotely in his way moved.

"_Move."_ A robotic monotone voice said. Anna turned around to see a boy her age wearing a long dark blue coat with dark grey jeans and black boots. He had a red V shaped visor and a grey scarf covering his mouth and nose as well as black hair. _"Now."_

"Um no, I think I'll wait until my Pokémon are healed. You can wait in line." Anna said, turning back.

"_Mine need healing first."_ The teen said as he took off a belt with six Poke-Balls on it and placed it on the table. _"Get to it Doc."_

"Nice seeing you too Soundwave." Knockout said as he took the belt to another machine.

"Soundwave? That's a weird name." Anna snickered.

"_It's obviously fake, what's yours?" _

"Anna."

"_Okay Annie."_ Soundwave said, ticking off Anna. She was about to retort, but Knockout came back and gave back their Poke-Balls.

"There we go, all healed up."

Soundwave grabbed his belt to attach it and began to leave. Anna scrambled for hers and followed Soundwave.

"_Why are you following me?" _

"You're mysterious, you intrigue me." She answered. "So that means we must become friends." She stopped directly in front of Soundwave. "So friends?"

"_I have enough friends."_ He pushed past Anna and headed to the exit. "_I'm busy, leave me alone."_

"How about a battle?" That stopped Soundwave in his tracks. "From your full belt you seem to be quite the Trainer. So~~~~~?"

"_Why would I battle you? That serves no purpose to me." _

"Well if you win, I'll leave you alone and continue my journey in Cyberos by myself." She gave a decent offer. "But if I win, you have to become my first best friend in Cyberos and we'll journey together. Sound fun?"

"_Fun? Fun has no place in Battles, only victory or loss."_ Soundwave put his hands on his hips. _"I accept to the terms."_ He said, making Anna smile. _"Annie."_ And then frown.

* * *

The two teens were now outside the Poke-Centre on a small chalk drawn battle field.

"Um, who's gonna be the ref?" Anna asked as Soundwave walked to his side.

"_The Ref Bot obviously, you clearly aren't from here."_ Soundwave stated. A console came from the ground as he typed a few keys. In the middle of the arena a small drone appeared and scanned the two.

"**The battle between Soundwave and…the new girl shall now commence!" **

"New girl?"

"_Have you not registered with the local professor, that should really be the first thing to do when coming to a new Region."_ Soundwave shook his head.

"Hey gimme a break, I was going to it after I healed my Pokémon but now we're here." She crossed her arms.

"**The battle will be best of three, considering the new girl only has three Pokémon and Soundwave having six."** The drone said and displayed a screen which showed Soundwave and Anna with three empty circles under. **"Begin!"**

"Alright, Duskull! Let's get it on!" Anna took a Poke-Ball from her belt and threw it. The Poke-Ball bounced off the floor and popped open. The energy from the ball formed into a small grey wisp Pokémon with a skull on the front.

"Duskull…" She said breathlessly.

"_Duskull, Ghost Type Pokémon. Interesting."_ Soundwave said. He reached for one of the Balls on his belt and enlarged it. _"Rumble, eject!" _

He threw the Ball and out came a small purple humanoid machine. He had a red visor and jetpack like wings on his back.

"Rumble!" He banged his fists together.

"Wow, that's new." Anna pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Rumble, only for it to come up as a question mark. "Oh okay. Well then Duskull, hit him with Shadow Ball!" Duskull conjured a dark orb at the tip of her skull and blasted it at Rumble.

"_Rumble, operation Iron Defence!"_ Rumble crossed his arms as his entire body turned to iron. The Shadow Ball impacted and faded, doing no damage. _"Now operation Spark Beam!"_ Rumble bent over forward and the blasters on the wings on his back fired two beams that pushed Duskull back a bit.

"Hang on Duskull. Retaliate with Will-O-Wisp!"

"Dus…..kull…!" Duskull made four small flames and fired them at Rumble.

"_Rumble, dodge!"_ Rumble started to run from the flames, but they followed as if locked on. They crashed onto Rumble and sent him sprawling. _"Rumble, operation Null Ray!"_

Rumble grinned as his hands glowed blue.

"Rum-ble!" He blasted the lasers at Duskull. They didn't seem to do damage but weaken the Ghost Type Pokémon so much that she floated down to the ground.

"What happened to Duskull? She looks bad." Anna said worried.

"_Null Ray merely weakens the opposing Pokémon, removing their special abilities. Allowing me to so this, operation Earthquake!" _

Rumble's arms turned to piledrivers as he began to smash into the ground, causing the floor to rumble **(A/N: he-he)** and break beneath Duskull.

"Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble!" He continued to say as he mashed, crashed and smashed. After one last double smash, the ground beneath Duskull exploded.

"Duskull?!" Anna cried. The smoke cleared away to show an unconscious Duskull with swirls for eyes.

"Dus…"

"Return Duskull!" Anna held out her Poke-Ball as Duskull came back. "You did good girl."

"_Rumble, return."_ Rumble came back to his Poke-Ball.

"**The first round goes to Soundwave!"** The drone announced.

"Those moves were amazing, I've never even heard of those ones before." Anna said as she prepared to get her second.

"_Those moves are special to Cyberos, since many of the Pokémon here and adapted into machine like ones."_ Soundwave told her. _"Now for round two. Ravage, eject!"_

Soundwave threw his second Poke-Ball. Coming out was a black mechanical panther with rockets on her back legs. She snarled at Anna.

"Another new one?" Anna too her Pokedex again, but just came up with another question. "Okay then, Nincada! Let's get it on!"

Coming out next was a white cicada looking Pokémon with green eyes and small wings.

"Nincada!"

"_Nincada, Insect and Ground type."_ Soundwave analysed. _"Ravage, operation Pyro Missile!" _

Ravage snarled and charged to Nincada. The rockets on her back legs ignited and the rest of her body lit aflame.

"Nincada, use Dig!" Nincada reared his front legs and burrowed under the field. Ravage skidded to a halt and sniffed around her. All of a sudden Nincada burst out and tackled Ravage. "Now hit it with X-Scissors!"

Nincada's front legs glowed and slashed against Ravage's side with the attack. The panther tumbled a bit but stood back up.

"_Ravage, operation Quick Attack! Follow up with operation Flaming Claw!"_ The rockets ignited again and speeded over to Nincada, as she was going her right claw burst with fire and was ready to slash.

"Nincada, use Harden!" Nincada glowed as his defence increased, the Flaming Claw doing a little less damage.

"_Operation, Magma Cannon!"_ Ravage's mouth opened and blasted a piping hot flame blast.

"Nincada, dodge it!" Nincada jumped out of the way as the Magma Cannon caused an explosion. "Now finish it with Solar Beam!"

Nincada charged a type of energy in front of his pincers.

"_Ravage, dodge, dodge!"_ Soundwave called, but Ravage was too shaken to move. Nincada fired a solar blast at Ravage, which blew up the poor panther. _"Ravage!"_

The smoke cleared and showed Ravage with swirled eyes.

"**The winner of round two is…the new girl!" **

"Return Nincada, you did great buddy." Anna smiled as Nincada went back to his Ball.

"_Return Ravage, you fought well."_ Ravage was sucked back into her Ball.

"You really care a lot for your Pokémon huh?" Anna asked as she readied her final Pokémon.

"_Of course, my Pokémon are like my family. We've been through thick and thin, hot and cold, sticking together through the fire and flames we carry on. Because family is what's really important."_ Anna was taken back a bit by his words. _"Laserbeak, eject!"_

He threw his Poke-Ball up in the air where it opened and released the white energy. Coming out was a black and red mechanical bird with blasters under his wings, which were bladed. Laserbeak let out a mechanised squawk and flew to his master.

"Alright, Mudkip! Let's get it on!" Anna threw her last ball, coming out was a small blue and orange amphibian Pokémon.

"Mudkip!" He said chipperly.

"_Laserbeak, operation Wing Attack!"_ Laserbeak's wings started to glow as he flew towards Mudkip, ready to slash him.

"Mudkip, dodge it!" Mudkip jumped just as Laserbeak was to cut him. The little amphibian bounced off the metal bird and made him slam into the ground. "Now hit him with Water Gun!"

Mudkip puffed his cheeks and shot a stream of water at Laserbeak.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam!"_ Laserbeak charged up the cannons under his wings and fired multiple rapid purple lasers at Mudkip. He tried to jump around them, but one hit him directly in the chest. _"Now operation Gust!"_ The turbines inside Laserbeak's wings began to spin and fire two small tornadoes. Mudkip tried his hardest to stay on the ground.

"Mudkip, use Mud Slap! Clog his turbines!" Mudkip spat multiple mud blobs that clogged Laserbeak's turbines. "Sure it won't damage you, but it stops Gust. Use Tackle!" He then started to charge at Laserbeak and ram into the bird.

The two Pokémon went back to their masters' sides and panted.

"_Your Pokémon are strong I will admit, maybe this wasn't a waste of time."_ Soundwave admitted.

"Thanks, yours are pretty cool. It's nice to see some new kinds in different Regions." Anna smiled. "Now let's finish this, Water Gun!"

"_Operation Quantum Beam!" _

The two were about to continue battle, if not for an explosion to occur between them.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Anna cried out. Her and Soundwave looked to the side to see two people in black tailored suits with black knight helmets masking their faces. "Who are these guys?"

"_Team Primeval."_ Soundwave growled.

"Mechanical filth." The male member of the two huffed. "You have no right infect this girl with your machinery!"

"Come with us young one, you're safe with us, away from this heathen." The female member offered a hand.

"Soundwave, who are these guys?" Anna asked, backing up a little bit.

"_Team Primeval; a terrorist organisation that resents Cyberos' technical advancements and wants to take us down to the dark ages. They want to take away all that everyone has worked hard to achieve."_

"That's monstrous!" Anna gasped. "To do such a thing is basically telling the future to go screw itself!"

"Watch your tongue brat!" Grunt-A pointed at Anna. She pulled out a Poke-Ball. "You want to stay with this menace, then you'll fall with this menace. Seviper, sink your teeth into them!"

Coming out of Grunt-A's Poke-Ball was a black and yellow snake with long red fangs and a red bladed tail.

"Seviper!" He hissed.

"Talonflame, scorch them!" Grunt-B threw his Poke-Ball, and out came a large orange and grey bird.

"Talon!" He squawked

"Seviper use Poison Tail!"

"Talonflame use Ember!"

Seviper slithered over to Mudkip as his tail glowed purple, and Talonflame flew after Laserbeak with fire brewing in his mouth.

"Se-Viper!"

"Talon….flame!"

"Mudkip, push him back with Water Gun!"

"_Laserbeak, operation Air Drill!" _

Mudkip puffed his cheeks and spewed a blast of water at Seviper which pushed him back and crashed on the ground.

Talonflame fired his flame blast at Laserbeak. The mechanical bird began to spin and created a missile made of wind that broke through the fire and rammed into Talonflame.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam!" _

Laserbeak's cannons charged and fired another two blasts directly into Talonflame's chest.

"Seviper, use Poison Jab!" Seviper opened his maw and spat out multiple small poisoned needles that scratched and scraped against Mudkip's skin.

"Mudkip!" Anna panicked.

"_Laserbeak, operation Wing Attack! Stop Seviper!"_ Laserbeak did a divebomb towards Seviper as his wings lit up. Laserbeak slashed across Seviper's face and then his body.

"Talonflame, Peck!" Talonflame's beak glowed and headed straight for Laserbeak.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip spat out a gush of water that hit Talonflame right in the eyes, causing the flying Pokémon to hit the ground and shake his head.

"Get up Seviper, use Bite! Get the girl!" Seviper sprung up and leapt at Anna with his fangs barred.

"SEVIPER!" The snake Pokémon came closer and closer to Anna. But Soundwave pushed her out of the way as Seviper's fangs sunk into his right arm, causing the teen to groan and throw the snake away.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam! Maximum power!"_ Soundwave ordered. Laserbeak let out a loud shriek and charged his cannons to its full charge. With a battle cry, he fired both beams at Seviper and Talonflame, the aftermath blast causing both to fall back to their masters unconsciously. _"Leave, now."_

The two Primeval members returned their Pokémon and made a break for it.

"Soundwave, your arm!" Anna said panicked as she looked at his arm, not seeping blood for any reason.

"_It's fine, a minor repair is only needed."_ He said casually. _"Laserbeak, return."_ The mechanical bird went back to his Poke-Ball.

"Oh, okay. Mudkip return." Mudkip did the same.

Suddenly sirens were heard coming closer and the two teens saw a police cruiser drive up to the battle field they were in.

Coming out of the car were two people, one in full on police clothing and the other in casual police attire.

"What's the problem Soundwave? We heard explosions and some form of conflict here." The one in the serious clothing asked.

"_Officer Chase, the problem has been averted." _

"Calm down Chase, I'm sure there's a good reason for this." The casual cop said, albeit fed up by his partner.

"_Me and my friend here were in the middle of a Battle, when we were suddenly attacked by two members of Team Primeval. In the end we were able to fend them off."_ Soundwave informed the two police officers.

"Hmm, this is troublesome. Barricade, we need to report this back to the station." Chase said before entering the car.

"Dammit Chase we are supposed to be on lunch break. We were gonna get tacos!" Barricade groaned before looking back at Soundwave. "Go get yourself fixed up kid, you look like you've been hit pretty badly." He got in the car and the two drove away.

Soundwave looked at his arm that got bit and held it. He looked to Anna to tell her something but was confused by her smile.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"You called me your friend, that just makes me happy. New best friend." She beamed. Soundwave sighed and facepalmed.

"_Let's just go back inside. There's things I need to tell you about."_

* * *

**A/N: There we are, the first chapter of Superior or Inferior. I genuinely had a lot of fun writing this one, making my own Region, my own special moves, and putting in all the different Transformers characters for different roles within the Pokémon world.**

**Now to explain Soundwave's team. **

**Soundwave's Pokémon team consists of Rumbel, Ravage, Frenzy, Ratbat, Beastbox and Laserbeak.**

**Rumble is Dark and Ground type. Ravage is Dark and Fire type. Frenzy is Dark and Steel. Ratbat is Dark and Psychic. Beastbox is Dark and Rock Type. And Laserbeak is Dark and Flying Type. **

**The reason for them all being Dark Types is because….well they're Decepticons.**

**So anyway I'll see everyone next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**Welcome back to a new Inferior or Superior chapter, last time Anna a girl from the Hoenn Region travelled to the technological paradise Cyberos. There she met the mysterious Trainer Soundwave and proceeded to have a Pokémon Battle, only for the evil Team Primeval to intervene and cause trouble. **

**So now it's time to…**

**ROLL OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Place

* * *

After reporting to Officers Chase and Prowl Anna and Soundwave went back inside the Pokémon Centre and walked up to the counter where Doctor Knockout caught glimpse of the way Soundwave was holding his arm.

"Oh not again! Let me guess, was it an Arbok this time?" Knockout facepalmed.

"_Seviper actually." _Soundwave corrected.

"Wait, again? How many times have you been bitten by a Pokémon?" Anna asked, the masked teen didn't respond making her pout. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, Doctor Rachet should be available so head over to his room and get that arm checked out." Knockout ordered and Soundwave immediately went in the direction of the other doctor.

"So uh, how's the arm?" Anna asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"_It's fine."_

"You get bitten by Pokémon a lot?" She tried to smile. Soundwave didn't answer and just tapped his foot on the floor. "You can be a right jerk sometimes you know."

"_I've been told." _

The door to the room opened and stepped out was an older doctor with dark orange hair and green eyes. He had a doctors coat and grey jeans, he also had a slight gut.

The doctor smiled and waved as his patient left and then his eyes landed on Soundwave, in which he frowned.

"Goddamn it." The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, come on in Soundwave." He sighed.

"_Nice to see you to Doctor Rachet." _Soundwave said as he and Anna walked in. The masked teen had rolled his sleeve up and Rachet was wrapping a bandage around his forearm.

"You're lucky that the fangs didn't puncture any veins, otherwise we'd have a bloodbath." Rachet cut the bandage and tied it. "I'm guessing you just want a painkiller and you'll be on your way?"

"_Just gimme the injection Doc." _Soundwave sighed annoyed. Rachet shook his head and leaned over in his chair to grab a needle. He flicked the injection before putting the needle in Soundwave's arm and injection in the stuff inside, making the teen groan.

"You know he wouldn't want you to do this kinda thing. Sure the guy thought big things of you but it's not like he'd want you to do this, it's suicide."

"_I didn't ask for your opinion Doc." _Rachet only sighed and removed the needle. Soundwave pushed himself up and slammed the door behind him. Rachet only leaned his head on his hand and rubbed his forehead.

"You know, he wasn't always like this." He said and Anna looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Soundwave never knew what it was like to have parents, they died when he was very young." Rachet stood up and went to the fridge by the window. "So he was moved around from home to home, bit of a trouble maker. That was until he met a man that changed his life, a man that taught him everything in life and even gave him Laserbeak, Megatron Tronus."

"Megatron?"

"He was a politician that helped Cyberos get to where it is, if it wasn't for him many of what we have wouldn't be here." Rachet pulled out a carton on milk and sat back down. "But as you know with your encounter, there are those who aren't a big fan of our technological improvements."

"Do you mean Team Primeval?" She asked.

"The very same, they hired some bounty hunter, Lockdown, to try take him out. But in the end it was Primeval's own leader that gave the killing blow. The result left Soundwave empty, he rarely shows his face."

Rachet took a drink and looked at Anna. "Kid, I'm guessing you're new around here?"

"Um, yes. I just came here today."

"Well lemme give ya a bit of advice, Soundwave is hard to deal with, so your best bet is to move on forget you ever met the guy alright, got it?"

"No." Rachet raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Huh?"

"No one should be that lonely, what Soundwave needs is a person to be at his side, a friend. I mean the two of us battled, we shared experience and that's a bond that shouldn't be broken. So I sorry to say Mr Rachet, but I'll have to decline your advice." She stood up and went to leave.

Rachet only smirked.

"Hey kid," She looked back at him. "Look after Soundwave. He could do with a friend like you."

She smiled at him and left.

* * *

Soundwave huffed as he left the centre. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to leave Delta Drome.

"Hey Soundwave, wait up!" He turned around as Anna came running up to him, catching her breath as she stopped. "You….you were gonna leave without me."

"_So what if I was?" _

"Well we agreed that we'd do this journey as a team remember?" She straightened her back.

"_That was only if you won our battle, and the outcome was unclear because of the Team Primeval attack." _

"Yeah but, my Mudkip was the least damaged so technically I won." She boasted.

"_What kind of rule is that?" _

"The Anna Parker rule that's what." She crossed her arms. "Listen, Soundwave, you don't need to be on your own, I've had that sort of mindset and it never led to any good. So how about it, travel buddies?"

She held her hand out for a shake and Soundwave sighed before shaking.

"_Fine, but first we'll need to get you a new Pokedex from the Professor." _

"Why's that?" Anna asked they began to walk back into town.

"_Your Hoenn Pokedex isn't accustomed to the Pokémon here is Cyberos." _He pulled up his left sleeve to show a navy blue device that was strapped on.

"Wow that looks cool!" She went to touch it.

"_Don't touch." _He pulled his arm away. _"Mine's broken after an accident with a Rhydon." _

"Oh I've dealt with Rhydons in the past, they're not that bad." Anna waved off.

"_The ones in your Region don't have heavy armour platting and missiles built into their horns do they?" _Anna was gonna answer but slouched down. _"Thought so. Let's go, the Professor's building is there." _

Soundwave pointed to a building that was all grey with satellites and radar dishes poking out of each and every window.

"Geez, even Professor Birch wasn't that extreme." Anna sweat dropped. "What's this Professor like?"

"_He's….passionate that's for sure. Experiments a lot, most of them end badly." _They reached the lab's door and Soundwave stopped her from going in. _"Just a heads up, Professor Wheeljack is a hard case to handle."_

"Oh he can't be that bad." Anna opened the door and was immediately met with a huge poof of smoke from an explosion. Anna coughed out smoke from her lungs while Soundwave wiped some off his glasses.

"_Told ya." _

Inside the lab was a middle aged man in a silver lab coat with black hair and blue eyes, he also had a pair of high tech headphones with blue sirens on each ear. The Professor laid on the floor in daze as some machines behind him sparked.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Anna rushed over to him and helped him sit up.

"Huh? Oh I'm perfectly fine." He stood up as if nothing had happened whatsoever. "Well I say I don't believe we've met before. I am Professor Wheeljack, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, Anna Parker. I'm friends with Soundwave."

"Soundwave?" The Professor's head spun to the door where the masked teen stood. "Well, it certainly has been a while Soundwave."

"_Nice to see you too Professor." _Soundwave crossed his arms. _"What failed experiment caused this explosion then?" _

"Heh, heh, heh that wasn't an experiment. That was just Rotom having his fun." As soon as Wheeljack said that a small orange ghost with lightning bolts for arms popped out of the machinery and flew around giggling. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Well, we were hoping that you could give me a Cyberos Pokedex. My Hoenn one doesn't seem to work with Pokémon here." Anna said.

"Hoenn huh? I remember going there to study alongside Birch, glad to hear all that Team Aqua and Magma trouble is over." Wheeljack walked over to a draw and opened. "Tell me Anan, what's your favourite colour?"

"Um…..I'd say red." She answered.

"Then red you shall have." Wheeljack took out a red version of the Pokedex Soundwave had and placed it on Anna's arm, the straps coming out and fitting itself. "Now these Pokedex are connected to a special AI named Teletraan 1."

"Wow." Anna opened the Dex. "Hi Teletraan 1."

The screen lit up. **"Hello new Trainer, I am Teletraan 1. I have extensive knowledge on many Pokémon throughout the Cyberos Region."**

"Hmm, let's try it out." She pointed the camera at Rotom at the screen now showed a picture of Rotom rotating.

"**Rotom, the plasma Pokémon, Electric and Ghost. Rotom is known to highjack electronic machines and reign havoc, yet only meaning them as pranks." **

"_I need a new one too." _Soundwave said.

"Again?! What happened this time?" The Professor groaned.

"_Rhydon accident." _He curtly answered. Wheeljack sighed and gave Soundwave another navy blue Dex. The Professor's phone then rang as he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello? What, it's happening?! I'll be right there!" Wheeljack hung up and scrambled to get his bag.

"What's happening?" Anna asked confused as Rotom flew after him.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" He said excitedly. The two teens shrugged and followed him into a near forest, there they saw two other scientists, one hiding in the bushes and the other with a Charizard and a Crawdaunt in front of him.

The Charizard was metallic orange and had a flamethrower on his tail. His wings were metal plated and had spikes on his back.

The Crawdaunt was also a metallic shade of orange and armoured. With a propeller on her back and clamps instead of claws.

Wheeljack and the teens ran up to the one in the bush and ducked into it.

"Did we miss it Morty?" Wheeljack said as he brought out a pen and notepad.

"No yet Professor, Rick is about to do it." Morty replied as they all looked at Rick with his Pokémon.

"Wait, what's with that Crawdaunt? It looks different than the one's you'd find in Hoenn." Anna said as she opened her Dex and aimed at Crawdaunt.

"**Crawdaunt, the rogue Pokémon, Water and Ground. Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle, with powerful clamps that can crush up to hundreds of dense metals."**

"_The Crawdaunt seems different to you because it is a Cybertronian Crawdaunt," _Soundwave answered her._ "It has become adapt to the technology of this Region and changed to accustomed to it. Same with the Charizard."_

"**Charizard, the flame Pokémon, Fire and Dragon. Charizard can produce flames as hot as a solar flare. When firing the tip of its flame burns redder." **

"Okay…..okay…..okay…" Rick breathed heavily. "Charizard….Crawdaunt…..combine!" The two Pokémon roared in response.

The two then began to transform. Charizard's head turned into his chest while his wings spread farther and legs turned to arms with hands coming out. Crawdaunt's clamps stretched forward and turned to feet as the rest of her body shifted into a lower torso. The two moved close together and merged, the mechanical parts linked and the two Pokémon now stood as a large one with the Charizard half on top and the Crawdaunt half on the bottom and a head coming out of torso that looked like a mix of draconic and crustacean like.

"It's happening, Pokémon Combination." Wheeljack said with awe. But just as things seemed to be going well the combined Pokémon started to groan and was covered in red static and suddenly roared.

A pair of small flamethrowers came out of its wrists and the combiner started to blast flames all around the field they were in.

"No, no, no its' gone into a craze!" Wheeljack exaggerated. "Soundwave, Anna, you need to stop it!"

"_Fixing your mistakes yet again Professor." _Soundwave sighed and ran out of the bush followed by Anna.

"Mudkip, go!"

"_Beastbox, eject!" _

Mudkip came to Anna's side while Soundwave now had a small pink robotic gorilla with a pair of cannons on his backs.

The combined Pokémon turned to the two Trainers and roared. Its' chest opened and a big cannon poked out, the cannon then fired a Dragon Rage at the two.

"Dodge!"

"_Dodge it!" _

The two Pokémon jumped out of the way as the Dragon Rage destroyed the ground.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip puffed his cheeks and spewed water that pushed against the Combiner's leg.

"_Beastbox, operation Rock Throw!" _Beastbox picked up a nearby rock and through it at the Combiner, hitting it directly in the chest.

The Combiner roared again and raised its' leg, stomping it and using Earthquake to shake and knock down both the Trainers and Pokémon.

"It's like this thing has more than two types!" Anna said.

"Well that is a theory of ours!" Wheeljack called out as he and his scientist were still hidden. "When combined, the now combined Pokémon shares all four types as well as having two moves from each Pokémon."

"_Now you tell us?! AGH! Beastbox, operation Hyper Beam!" _Beastbox's cannons charged and he fired a pair of hyper charged lasers at the Combiner.

The Combiner roared as it was surrounded by a vortex of water that blocked the attack.

"What move was that?" Anna asked astonished.

"**That move was Aqua Vortex, a Water Type move used to absorb or redirect incoming attacks and is more effective against ranged attacks." **T-1 answered.

"Okay, Mudkip use Scald!" The water Mudkip shot this time had steam coming off it as it hit the Combiner in the face. "Our attacks aren't doing anything!"

"_It must be resisting because of the Dragon and Water typing added to it." _Soundwave guessed. _"Beastbox, operation Boulder Bash!" _

Beastbox's fists glowed white before he smashed the ground, causing rocks to fly up. He then punched each rock and made them fly into the Combiner. This only proved to be a minor inconvenience to it as the Pokémon opened its' chest and readied to fire another Dragon Rage. The blast hit the ground directly between the two Pokémon and knocked them to their Trainers.

"Mudkip, are you alright?" Anna ran over to her Pokémon and held him close.

"_Stay strong Beastbox!" _Soundwave tried to pull up the pink gorilla but the Pokémon only groaned and fell on his back.

The Combiner stomped over to the two as it started to blast Flamethrower again. Anna looked up at the Combiner's red eyes, memories back to the battles between ground and sea in Hoenn coming back to her. Anna began to breath heavily as it came closer.

"Ultra Magnus go!" A voice called as a Poke Ball flew over their heads and out popped a red, white and blue mechanical bull with rectangular horns and big hooves. "Use Enforcer Charge!"

"Magnus!" He roared as his horns glowed and he rammed into the Combiner's chest.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Anna pointed her Dex at it.

"**Ultra Magnus, the enforcer Pokémon, Steel and Electric. Ultra Magnus is extremely loyal to their Trainers and will follow orders to the latter."**

"Ultra Magnus…..but where's his Trainer?" Anna looked around before her eyes landed on a man in his thirties wearing a red leather jacket with white stripes as well as having blue jeans and combat boots. "Who's he?"

"_Police Captain Orion Pax…." _Soundwave groaned. _"Even if we survive this, we're in trouble." _

"Ultra Magnus, use Flash Cannon, follow up with Dragon Horn!" Orion ordered.

"Ultra…." Ultra Magnus charged up a bright light in his mouth. "Magnus!" And fire said laser directly into the Combiner.

Next Ultra Magnus' horns glowed navy blue and fired two beams in the shape of dragon heads. The beams crashed into the Combiner's chest and was powerful enough to split it back into Charizard and Crawdaunt. The two Pokémon laid there with spirals in their eyes.

"Good job Ultra Magnus," Orion said as he walked up and petted the bull.

"Magnus." He replied with a smile before returning to his Poke Ball, Mudkip and Beastbox doing the same.

"Well uh…..despite this little mishap, I'd say it was a pretty good experiment." Wheeljack nervously chuckled.

"Wheeljack, I knew this had your name on it." Orion said as he turned to the Professor with crossed arms.

"Heh, heh, heh, um…..sorry Optimus." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head. "Morty, Rick, take Crawdaunt and Charizard to the Pokémon Centre."

"Optimus? Why'd he call him that?" Anna asked.

"_A nickname given to Orion Pax because of his optimistic personality in believing certain things." _

"Soundwave, nice seeing you here as well." Orion turned to the two teens. "Thank you for stalling the Combiner until I could arrive."

"_Not like I had a choice, if I didn't she would've given me an earful." _Soundwave pointed his thumb at Anna, who nudged him in the side.

"Hi, I'm Anna Parker. I just came here from Hoenn." She introduced.

"Always nice to see new Trainers come from different Regions." Orion smiled. "I am Orion Pax, but everyone calls me Optimus."

'His voice is so low.' Anna thought to herself.

"Well, I'm going to have to go back to the station and write up the report for this." Optimus sighed. "I don't see why we don't have a special folder for Wheeljack already. Please try to stay out of trouble Professor!" He shouted.

"I can only try Optimus!" Wheeljack shouted back, still in the bush.

"Will I be seeing you participate in this year's Challenge, Soundwave?" Orion asked, only for the teen to sigh.

"_Once again I have no interest in signing up for the Gym Challenge." _

"One day I'll get you to do it, maybe next year, maybe in three years. It'll happen." The captain saluted and walked off.

"So what's with that guy?" Anna asked.

"_Orion 'Optimus' Pax, recent Captain of the Cyberos Police and overall good cop." _Soundwave replied. _"Every since he was appointed, crime rate was reduced by 34%." _

"And what was that about a Gym Challenge?" That only made Soundwave sigh.

"_The Gym Challenge is a yearly challenge for Pokémon Trainers. Each Trainer must go to each Gym and collect badges, and when all are collected they may be allowed to enter the elite four tournament before facing the final challenge."_

"Oh, that doesn't sound so different than the Gym Battles from Hoenn. Why call it Challenge?" Anna shrugged.

"_There's also the fact that each Gym has a special puzzle or challenge that you must do while fighting." _Saying that got Anna deflated and sulk, but she then got a snarky smirk.

"Hey Soundy," Soundwave looked at her confused by the nickname. "You know how our agreement was said that you have to join me on my journey?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Well I'm sure that doing this Challenge counts as part of a journey." She put her hands behind her back and tilted forward with a smirk.

"_No."_

"Please."

"_No."_

"Please."

"_No!"_

"Please!"

"_NO!" _He yelled so loud that his normal voice almost spilled out. _"I don't…have time for this sorta stuff."_

"What kinda stuff?"

"_Important stuff." _He huffed and turned around.

"Lemme guess, it has something to do with Team Primeval?" Soundwave turned around and looked her square in the eyes. "Soundwave, I've been told about what happened to your mentor. I can't say I really know how you feel but I can say this, no has to feel so lonely, neither of us do."

"_I….." _He was lost for words. _"You want to do the Challenge that badly?" _

"It'd be a missed opportunity."

"_Fine." _He agreed with a sigh, making Anna happy. _"But if we do this, we do this together. Deal?" _

"Deal." The two shook hands.

"So I hear you wanna enter the Challenge?" The two jumped as Wheeljack just seemed to be there, listening.

"How long were you standing there?!" Anna gasped.

"The whole time, heart warming moment Anna." Wheeljack complimented. "But anyway as you know, to enter you must be endorsed, and after that battle against the crazed Combiner I feel as though you two are damned well ready. So I, Professor Chris Latta Wheeljack, hereby endorse you two into the Gym Challenge."

Wheeljack pressed some buttons on a tab and suddenly Anna and Soundwave's Pokedex made a chime sound. A new port opened up on the side which showed eight spaces.

"Well I'd better get back to my lab, Pokémon Combination won't research itself." Wheeljack said before he was about to head off. "Oh and just a small heads up, the Gym in Scramble City is close down due to construction, so I'd recommend you go to the gym in Wreck Village."

"Okay, bye Professor!" Anna waved as the mad scientist ran off. "So when shall we leave?"

"_As soon as possible. Scramble City is west of here, and to get to Wreck Village we'd need to go through there." _

"Alright, well let's get going, Partner!" Anna cheered and the two then began to walk.

This was the beginning of a new story. Two Trainers ready to take the Region by storm. As the journey continues!

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter done, this one was just to set a scale for the next few chapters. **

**Now for the thing I bet everyone's gonna ask, the Combination. As some would know, one of Transformers' biggest gimmicks is their Combiners, so I thought I'd make it into a Pokémon like Mega Evolution or Dynamax.**

**But also in this chapter we met this Region's Professor, as well as the Captain of police, Wheeljack and Orion. Both will play important parts later on.**

**But anyway, I'll see you next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
